Trapped
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: When Sena unknowingly wanders into the dangerous part of town he stumbles upon a certain demon's house. Now trapped in said demon's house he must agree to become Hiruma's slave if he wants to get out alive. Rated M for Scenes of torture and Hiruma


**Hey I'm back did you miss me? I missed me! Okay not really but still! I've been away for quite some time. I kept promising myself that I'd keep writing until I gave up the hope that I would. But now I'm back!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this and on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope not even a teensy bit. I wish I did own this T-T All rights go to their respective owners**

Chapter One:Slave

The boy screamed in pain as the whip cracked against his back once more as the boy's torturer smiled with glee.

"Speak" the torturer commanded, but all the boy could get out was a garbled vry, black spots dancing across his vision. "I said speak" the torturer commanded louder, annoyance evident in his voice.

When the whip came down again the boy screamed out "Stop! P-Please" he cried clutching the chains that held down his wrists, biting his bottom lip to keep from passing out.

"Tell me your name" the torturer spoke to get some sort of information out of the boy.

"S-Sena" the boy, Sena, answered meekly, hoping the punishment would stop if he did what the man wanted.

"Sena what?" The torturer questioned, the whip biting down on Sena's lower back

"Sena Kobayakawa" he cried out. The torturer placed the whip down to decide a more favorable punishment, he didn't like using whips since he favored something else, preferably with a trigger.

_Sena was walking down the street after school going over how his first day of school was as he strolled along, not knowing that he had made a wrong turn into the dangerous part of town. When Sena finally looked up he was in front of an expensive looking house that loomed above him. He could have sworn he saw lightning but the sky was clear._

_Sena could hear a dog barking angrily in the distance and wondered how he got here and how he was supposed to get home. The heavy looking door creaked open and a black clad figure stepped out glaring intensly at Sena almost like he was trying to set him on fire, which Sena thought might actually happen. Sena unconciously took a step back, fear written on his face._

_"Who are you?" The man demanded furiouslyand before Sena could turn around and run for his life a dog came tearing out of the house barking its head off and aiming itself at Sena's shaking form as if sensing his need to run away. _

_A sharp pain erupted from Sena's leg as the dog bit down mercilesly and dragged Sena's limp body toward his master "Nice catch" The stanger commented, grinning the most evil smile Sena's ever seen. He took a good look at his captor and realized with dread that this man's Hiruman Yoichi, the untouchable demon of Deimon High, Sena's new school, who he had managed to avoid after Mamori warned him about this guy. Until now that is. _

_The events after that were a bit hazy but the next thing Sena knew he was in a dungeon type room chained to the wall with his back facing out so he couldn't see Hiruma or his sadistic grin as he pulled out a whip._

Hiruma forcefully turned Sena around as he cried in pain but stopped as his back touched the cool wall, the lack of a shirt sending a shiver up his spine. Hiruma looked him over, his favorite gun resting in his hands as Sena eyed him wearily.

A spray of bullets showered around Sena making him jump as Hiruma whipped out a black book from no where and flipped through it furiously until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, Kobayakawa Sena: lives with his parents and a cat next door to Mamori who fawns over him like a mother hen, Hmm, would you like me to continue?" Hiruma cackled. Sena whimpered and tried to shrink away from the blond haired man "It also seems your gay" Hiruma commented

"N-No I'm not!" Sena exclaimed eyes wide.

"Oh?" Hiruma smirked "Then why is it you've never kissed a girl, let alone dated one? It doesn't even seem like you're interested in girls. Plus, by the way you look at other guys, I'd say you were more interested in them than girls." Hiruma concluded putting away the black book.

"Shut up, it's none of your business anyway!" Sena shouted, embarrased and angry

"Fucking shrimp" Hiruma growled grabbing Sena's chin "Like hell its not" he put his face close to Sena's "Wanna say that again, fucking shrimp?" Hiruma grinned showing his pointy shark-like teeth. Sena visibly gulped but opened his mouth to speak. Hiruma lifted his gun to Sena's temple so he closed his mouth deciding it was better for his life if he just shut up.

"Smart boy" Hiruma cackled gleefully, removing the gun from Sena's head. Hiruma looked Sena up and down thoughtfully before moving to unchain him. No longer supported by the chains Sena collapsed and would have fallen to the ground if Hiruma hadn't caught him. He looked up at Hiruma thoroughly confused, he doubted Hiruma had a change of heart and was letting him go so he dreaded what was coming next.

"I have a deal for you" Hiruma announced suddenly.

"What kind of deal" Sena wondered nervously.

"I won't kill you-" at this Sena looked up sharply, hoping "-if you become my slave." He knew it was too good to be true.

**And that's that! tell me what you think!**


End file.
